Memories
by SoraLover1
Summary: A girl looses her memories.....who is she? And why was she brought to where she was?.....:dunno:
1. Who Am I?

Memories:

Written By: Soralover1

Disclaimer: I own this story because I am making it up! BWA HA HA

_My mind was in turmoil...I opened my eyes, breathing in the scent of the sea. My body felt cold and wet in the mix of mountain dew on the blades of grasses._

_'This feeling......'_

_My hands helped me up to my knees. The sky was black, filled with nothing but darkness. My heart ached._

_'It hurts so badly......'_

_My eyes closed halfway slightly as a light appeared in sky. The once limp arms sustained at my sides gripped my chest from a sudden wave of pain._

_'Someone make it stop......'_

_The eyes who once helped me see have betrayed my senses. My vision became blurry and out of focus._

_'I'm going to die......'_

_My feelings all crashed down to the bottom of my stomach._

_'It's over......'_

_The blood drained from my face._

_'I'm done for......'_

_My eyes widened in shock and pain as something went through my body._

_'Let me die now......'_

_Arms consoled underneath my body up into its owners arms._

_'Why am I still alive......'_

_My eyes still could see nothing but blurriness, but I still could see a hazy figure._

_'Is this the light in the sky of darkness......?'_

_The arms surrounding my body gripped tighter._

_'Why is it doing this to me......?'_

_A low gasp came out of my mouth as lips touched mine gently._

_'So warm......'_

_My body once enwrapped within warm, insinuated arms released me as I was put on a warm in imbedding meant._

_'No more pain......'_

_The warm hands once surrounding me ran through my hair._

_'So tired......'_

_My eyes slowly closed shut with one last though......_

_'Who am I......?'_

Authors Note: HAHA! THIS IS WEIRD BUT-It WILL become better, I just needed you to imagine what has happened. From the place she was, where do you think the most closest place would be?

Hehe, tell me if you ca-an!

Lovers and Huggers,

Soralover1


	2. Why?

Subject: Gravitation

Title: Memories

Written By: Soralover1

Disclaimer: I own this story because I am making it up! BWA HA HA!

A low groan escaped my dry lips as I lifted my head up blinking vigorously to adjust to the light.

My hand lifted, shielding my eyes.

'What's going on...? I...but then that means...!'

It suddenly dawned on me.

'That man...he was the one who saved me...'

A shiver ran up my spine as I felt a hand land on my other free hand lying on the bed.

My eyes looked up to meet 'his' eyes, as they widened in fear. ' I...I can't speak...' As my hand gripped my throat in a massaging manner, my eyes cast downward. ' What-...what's going on here...?'

His gaze was torturous. I could feel it...looking up and down me...searching my body as if it were a model of some sort.

' I have to get away from here...' My feet lightly slid off of the bed side as I stood up with his hand sliding off of mine in a slow manner.

The man gripped my wrist firmly as I started to walk out of the room.

My gaze turned to hate and wickedness. ' He is starting to annoy me...' A jolt ran through my body to my right hand, sending it to strike his right cheek.

He caught my wrist.

A low growl ran through my vocal cords like an angels wrath. 'Such ease...who is this man-...wait...' I immediately pulled my hand back as they both gripped my head. 'No...but...I-he can't be-is he...?' My eyes cast up to his with tears welling up, about to burst from the solid walls forming around my darkened heart. I slipped onto the ground, my knees holding my body together like a fallen soul.

His gaze fell to mine.

He kneeled down next to me gripping my chin, leaning in next to my ear.

" Remember...torture, from within your darkened heart..." His lips formed every word, taking there time as they coursed through my head, letting in every word soak in.

The tears once held by my slid defenses streaked down. My heart overwhelming with emotions.

'No...' I fell down to my knees, my hands catching my top half. 'I can't speak.....I can't...!' Chocked sobs kept escaping my throat into the air.

A hand gripped my shoulders.

My eyes cast upward, still spilling down the taunted tears of my torn up soul.

His lips caught mine in an instant.

' Eiri...'

_Eyes of mine widening..._

_Eyes oh his closing..._

_A simple touch from one to the other..._

' _Is this what it means...-to be released?'_

_One final touch before I give my all to your heart and soul..._

A/N: AHAHAHA! :pauses and coughs: erm.....I don't know what you think this all means, but the lil' poem sayz it all babe! (well...sorta.....--;) Anyways, to my one fan who has thought of what the answer was....

Q. Is she at Eiri's place?

A. Well....no.....actually she is at- oops. Hehe. Can't say.; /).(- '...can't say...' O.- - mmmm........

Q. Was she raped?

A. Uhh...well...:coughs: can't say :coughs: Ahahahaha! Isn't this such NICE weather?! :rains and she gets soaked: cough ugh.....

Soralover1


End file.
